goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Garry Dingo
Garry Dingo is a troublemaker created by Anthony Abate who likes anything porn. He also has an orangutan as a pet. Voice: Simon Likes: Same stuff like Evil Fifi, Evil Jojo Tickle, Evil Charlie and Lola, Harry Forshew, Favian Mendoza, COC* A EGG U R, Calimero, Baby Mouse, Cookie Monster, Lady Maud and Dark Samus Dislikes: Non Pornographic stuff, getting beaten up by any Lakeside monster, gross animal foods, etc. Fate: Burned to death by Sharptooth's flamethrower attack for killing Selkie from Fire Emblem Fates with a eunasia tranquilizing monster slayer gun Garry Dingo Gets Grounded Series Videos Season 1 *Episode 1: Garry Dingo misbehaves at the Fancy Restaurant *Episode 2: Garry Dingo calls Nyakki Momoyama a crybaby during The Lion King/Beaten up by Azura *Episode 3: Garry Dingo watches Motto to Love Ru/Grounded for Infinity *Episode 4: Garry Dingo misbehaves at Burger King *Episode 5: Garry Dingo calls Mimirin Midorihara a Crybaby During The Lion King/Grounded *Episode 6: Garry Dingo runs away/Doomed *Episode 7: Garry Dingo gets in Dead Meat/Sent to Italy *Episode 8: Garry Dingo escapes from Italy/Grounded for Double Infinity *Episode 9: Garry Dingo misbehaves on the way to Fire Emblem IF: Transient Memories Compilation *Episode 10: Garry Dingo misbehaves at his babysitter *Episode 11: Garry Dingo hurts Lucina’s feet/Sent to Kenya *Episode 12: Garry Dingo escapes from Kenya/Grounded for Triple Infinity *Episode 13: Garry Dingo gets a haircut *Episode 14: Garry Dingo turns Azura into a loftwing/Sent to Ukraine *Episode 15: Garry Dingo escapes from Ukraine/Grounded for Quadruple Infinity *Episode 16: Garry Dingo calls Sheeta a crybaby during Inside Out/Clobbered by Indiana Jones and his Friends *Episode 17: Garry Dingo tickle tortures Usagi Komatsu/Doomed *Episode 18: Garry Dingo releases Noobs from Prison/Beaten up by Female Kana *Episode 19: Garry Dingo gets expelled Massive and Gigantic Time/Sent to South Korea *Episode 20: Garry Dingo escapes from South Korea/Grounded for Quintuple Infinity *Episode 21: Garry Dingo calls all the new monster children stupid/Doomed *Episode 22: Garry Dingo Gets Grounded on Christmas/Sent to India *Episode 23: Garry Dingo escapes from India/Grounded for Humanity *Episode 24: Garry Dingo misbehaves at the Great Wolf Lodge *Episode 25: Garry Dingo gets revenge on Selkie *Episode 26: Garry Dingo gets Executed (Season 1 Finale) Season 2 *Episode 1: Miss Minchin revives Garry Dingo/Taken away by Rola Sakuraba *Episode 2: *Episode 3: *Episode 4: *Episode 5: *Episode 6: *Episode 7: *Episode 8: *Episode 9: *Episode 10: *Episode 11: *Episode 12: *Episode 13: *Episode 14: *Episode 15: *Episode 16: *Episode 17: *Episode 18: *Episode 19: *Episode 20: *Episode 21: *Episode 22: *Episode 23: *Episode 24: *Episode 25: *Episode 26: Trivia *This series lasted for two seasons, consisting of 52 episodes. *Due to Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates being mentioned in Garry Dingo gets expelled Massive and Gigantic Time/Sent to South Korea, some episodes in this series feature Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates. **Garry Dingo misbehaves at the Fancy Restaurant **Garry Dingo calls Nyakki Momoyama a crybaby during The Lion King/Beaten up by Azura **Garry Dingo calls Mimirin Midorihara a Crybaby During The Lion King/Grounded **Garry Dingo gets in Dead Meat/Sent to China **Garry Dingo escapes from China/Grounded for Double Infinity **Garry Dingo tickle tortures Usagi Komatsu/Doomed **Garry Dingo escapes from South Korea/Grounded for Quadruple Infinity *Episodes where only the animals or monsters punish Garry Dingo **Garry Dingo watches Motto to Love Ru/Grounded for Infinity **Garry Dingo runs away/Doomed **Garry Dingo escapes from Kenya/Grounded for Triple Infinity **Garry Dingo escapes from India/Grounded for Humanity **Garry Dingo gets revenge on Selkie *Most episodes in this series feature just the monsters. **Garry Dingo watches Motto to Love Ru/Grounded for Infinity **Garry Dingo misbehaves on the way to Fire Emblem IF: Transient Memories Compilation **Garry Dingo misbehaves at his babysitter **Garry Dingo hurts Lucina's feet/Sent to Kenya **Garry Dingo escapes from Kenya/Grounded for Triple Infinity **Garry Dingo gets a haircut **Garry Dingo turns Azura into a loftwing/Sent to Ukraine **Garry Dingo escapes from Ukraine/Grounded for Quadruple Infinity **Garry Dingo calls Sheeta a crybaby during Inside Out/Clobbered by Indiana Jones and his Friends **Garry Dingo releases Noobs from Prison/Beaten up by Female Kana **Garry Dingo calls all the new monster children stupid/Doomed **Garry Dingo escapes from India/Grounded for Humanity **Garry Dingo gets revenge on Selkie *However, like most porn loving troublemakers get grounded series, 7 episodes in this series feature Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates and people at the same time **Garry Dingo misbehaves at the Fancy Restaurant **Garry Dingo calls Nyakki Momoyama a crybaby during The Lion King/Beaten up by Azura **Garry Dingo gets in Dead Meat/Sent to China **Garry Dingo escapes from China/Grounded for Double Infinity **Garry Dingo escapes from South Korea/Grounded for Quintuple Infinity **Garry Dingo escapes from India/Grounded for Humanity **Garry Dingo misbehaves at the Great Wolf Lodge *While Garry Dingo calls Sheeta a crybaby during Inside Out/Clobbered by Indiana Jones and his Friends features a monster being called a crybaby in this series, 2 episodes in this series feature a Shimajirō character being called crybaby. **Garry Dingo calls Nyakki Momoyama a crybaby during The Lion King/Beaten up by Azura **Garry Dingo calls Mimirin Midorihara a Crybaby During The Lion King/Grounded *5 episodes in this series feature Garry Dingo being sent to his room. **Garry Dingo misbehaves at the Fancy Restaurant **Garry Dingo misbehaves at Burger King **Garry Dingo misbehaves on the way to Fire Emblem IF: Transient Memories Compilation **Garry Dingo calls Mimirin Midorihara a Crybaby During The Lion King/Grounded **Garry Dingo gets a haircut *Garry Dingo tickle tortures Usagi Komatsu/Doomed is the only episode in this series where Retsuko beats Garry Dingo up *Despite Garry Dingo being forced to eat gross animal foods in the rest of the episodes, Garry Dingo misbehaves at the Fancy Restaurant is the only episode in this series where Garry Dingo is forced to eat healthy stuff. Trivia Category:Bad Characters Category:Troublemakers Category:Porn lovers Category:Adult Swim Fans Category:Comedy Central Fans Category:Characters Voiced by Simon Category:Adult fans